Open Line, Busy Signal
by Rhiannamator
Summary: Chris calls Jay to make plans, but Jay's kinda in the middle of something. Edge/Christian/Heath, mentions of Miz/Jericho. M/M/M, B/s


**Title: Open Line, Busy Signal  
****Rating: M  
****Warnings: Language, bondage, 3some, M/M  
****Disclaimer: I own none of these men & make no profit. In a perfect world, I would do both.  
****Summary: Chris calls Jay to make plans, but Jay's kinda in the middle of something. Edge/Christian/Heath, mentions of Miz/Jericho**

_Break the walls dooooowwwnn..._

Jay sighed & picked up his phone. Trust Chris to interrupt. "Hey Chris, what's up?"

"Jay-Jay!" Chris's voice chirped. "What are you & the boys up to tonight?"

Jay eyed the men dangling from the ceiling. Their chains hung from the same hook, so their naked, sweaty bodies pressed close. The chains were just long enough for them to relieve the pressure on their wrists by standing on their toes, but this put strain on their legs. As a result, they often needed to shift, up and down, skin sliding, nipples brushing, bound cocks rubbing together. Both men had ball-gags in their mouths, Adam's red and Heath's yellow. Adam's chin now rested on Heath's neck, who had his cheek on Adam's shoulder. Damp strings of ginger and blond mingled and hung in faces, occasionally huffed away by a panting breath. As Jay watched, Heath grabbed the chains above his wrists and moved up on his toes, making Adam groan around his gag. Jay smirked and switched the phone to his other ear to pick up the flogger again.

"Oh, just hanging around. Why?"

"Well, we're all in Tampa for once. I thought maybe we should get together, have some drinks, see a band. Maybe karaoke."

Jay snorted as he circled his boyfriends. His bitches. His beautiful blond sex kitten and his precious ginger vixen. "Yeah. Adam and Heath could do a duet and clear the place out. Ears bleeding everywhere." Jay had to have the two most tone-deaf music lovers in the world. Though they tried to sing. Often, and loudly. Jay swiped the flogger across Adam's already-reddened backside, watching the flesh bounce as Chris laughed.

"Okay, maybe not karaoke. Speaking of the Terror Twins, where are they? Sounds oddly quiet on your end."

Jay supposed that was true. Since the addition of Heath into the relationship, life had gotten a lot louder. "Oh, I have them tied up and gagged," he said casually, striping Heath's back and making him arch against Adam.

"Ha ha," Chris said, and Jay could almost hear him roll his eyes. He knew Chris wouldn't believe him. He set the flogger aside and groped Heath's ass, spreading his cheeks to gaze on his pucker. Always the dilemma, which ass to sink his cock into first. He'd had worse problems in his life. "They taking a nap or something?"

"Or something," Jay agreed, picking up a butt plug and wetting it with his mouth before pressing it into Heath's entrance. The vixen bucked back, welcoming the intrusion with a whimper. He had no artifice about him, didn't pretend to resist like Adam. Adam would beg for mercy, while Heath would beg for more. Jay could appreciate both points of view.

Once the plug was in place, Jay reached between Heath's thighs to fondle his tight ballsack, then patted a butt cheek and moved away. He found the little remote where he'd left it and pointed it at Heath, flicking a switch and watching him toss his red hair back. The vixen wrapped a leg around Adam and ground his hips against the blonde's. The remote vibrator worked. Good.

"Did you want to carpool in my van?" Chris asked.

"That depends," Jay said, turning the vibrating butt plug off and swatting Heath's ass to get him to straighten up and put his feet on the floor. He did so, whining. "Will your obnoxious boyfriend be with you?"

"You're bringing yours," Chris countered. "Mike isn't nearly as annoying as Heath."

Jay brushed strands of ginger from Heath's brown, pleading eyes. He knew Heath got on people's nerves, but they didn't look past to see the sweet, earnest, loving boy beyond. "At least my vixen means well. Mike's just a dick." He leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss to Heath's cheek, then to the lower lip stretched around the gag, feeling his redhead nuzzle into him. Chris laughed again.

"All right, all right. We're allowed one obnoxious boyfriend each. So, are we carpooling?"

"Sure," Jay replied, getting a string of anal beads and standing behind Adam. He shifted the phone to his bare shoulder and poured lube into his palm, running the string back and forth until the beads were coated, and wiped his hand on his jeans. "Meeting at my house or yours?" he asked, sinking the first bead between Adam's cheeks.

"Uh, I don't know. Hold on," Chris said. As he conferred with Mike, Jay concentrated on shoving the beads into his blonde, watching the tight opening stretch and swallow each, contracting after Jay removed his finger. He stuffed his kitten full, cramming the last one in with a smack to his firm cheek, making them shift inside him. Adam was wiggling and pressing his face into Heath's hair while Heath peeped over his shoulder, watching Jay's progress.

"Why don't we go over there," Chris said. "The cleaning guy didn't show and the place is kind of a mess."

Jay laughed, taking the string and pulling two beads out of Adam's grasping entrance before pushing them back in. "You can't pick up a vacuum?"

"Hey, we've been busy, if you know what I mean."

"Oh god, suit sex," Jay snickered, then saw Adam's leg wind around Heath. He slapped it back down.

"We make suit sex look good," Chris snickered back. "Seriously, it is really quiet over there. Where's the bickering, the loud music, the shouting over video games? You sure they didn't go out?"

"Oh no, they're right here," Jay said, continuing to slide beads in and out of Adam's ass. "A little worn out. I caught them jacking each other off a little while ago." It was true, and that's what put his boys in their current predicament. "I think Heath started it. He's been really horny lately." To punctuate his words, Jay slipped his hand in his pocket and flicked the remotes' switch, making Heath's plug buzz and eliciting a strangled, muffled cry. Chris was laughing.

"And they left you to answer the phone and play secretary. They have you so whipped."

His bitches were writhing together, legs tangling, hips thrusting, desperate to find relief. Jay grinned. "They sure do. Look, I'm gonna let you go. Give us a couple hours, okay?"

"Yeah, we gotta get ready too, grab some food."

"Yeah, food," Jay said, unfastening his jeans and pushing them down. "See you then."

"See ya."

o~o~o

As soon as Chris hung up, Jay tossed the phone aside, not caring where it landed. He reached up and unclipped the chains from Heath's cuffs, steadying him as he wobbled. "On your knees, vixen. Time to put that pretty mouth to work," Jay said. Heath sank to his knees, hands sliding down Adam's body as Jay unbuckled the gag and removed it. The redhead licked his lips and worked his jaw, shaking his hair back before laying a sweet kiss on the tip of Adam's red, swollen cockhead. Adam moaned around his own gag as Heath opened his mouth and slid his lips down the shaft to the cockring that hugged the base, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked. Jay circled back behind Adam, palms rubbing over his round ass before smacking with both hands and squeezing. Adam jerked, shoving his cock down Heath's throat and making him gag around its width. The poor kitten was whimpering and pleading as best he could, biting into the rubber ball.

"Take the ring off, Heath. Let him cum down your throat, swallow every drop like the cumslut you are," Jay ordered. Heath was quick to obey, sliding the ring off and wrapping his fist around the painfully hard cock. He stroked Adam roughly, molding his lips around the shaft and flicking his tongue under the head. Adam leaned his head back and groaned deep in his throat, and as his cock began pumping its release into the redhead's mouth, Jay tugged the string of beads still inside him. The beads thudded across his sweet spot as Jay jerked them all out, and Adam's world exploded into a rush of blinding pleasure.

When Adam came to his senses, he was being lowered to the floor, tender ass resting on the plush carpet. The gag was pulled from his teeth and Jay's mouth was there, and Adam met it with the sloppy, panting kisses of post-orgasmic haze. Jay pulled away and Adam watched him capture Heath's lips, hungry mouths clashing, Jay's wide tongue sweeping out between kisses to find traces of Adam's release on Heath's chin.

Jay broke first and guided Heath towards Adam with a hand on the back of his head, and Adam welcomed the boy kneeling before him with open arms and soft lips. It was soothing to slide his mouth over the redhead's after having the gag stuffed in there for so long. He could still taste himself on Heath's tongue. Jay watched his boys make out for a moment, rubbing the front of his underwear, squeezing and tugging. Adam shifted on his butt to take more of Heath's weight, the ginger fox leaning into his strength, hands on Adam's shoulders, butt swaying temptingly in the air. In a flash Jay's hand struck out, slapping that juicy rear end. Heath yelped against Adam's mouth and looked up at his master.

"Jay, please... m'so hard it fucking hurts... please..."

"Since you asked so nicely," Jay said with a smirk. "Hold him up, kitten."

When Heath saw Jay push his underwear down and stroke his rigid length, he groaned in anticipation, wiggling and shifting to spread his knees. "Yes, yes... please..." He whined so eagerly Jay almost chuckled. Instead, he got behind the vixen and pressed a finger to the plug's base, wiggling it inside him before pulling it out. Adam handed him the lube and Jay squirted a small amount on that precious pucker, then spread it around with his cockhead. He pushed the head in, then pulled it out and tapped it on the contracting hole.

"Dammit, Jay!" Heath growled. "Please! Fuck me!" Jay did chuckle then, and wet his lips as Adam moved aside the curtain of red from Heath's neck. Adam's mouth found a special spot behind Heath's ear and grazed teeth along it just as Jay entered, sheathing his cock in that tight channel. Adam grinned at Heath's cries and tweaked a nipple, reducing the redhead to a moaning, writhing mess that clung to Adam's back and tattooed shoulders, panting against his neck. Jay's cock glistened with lube as that ass swallowed him again and again, tightening around him and bucking back to meet his thrusts.

Jay licked beads of sweat off his upper lip and grabbed Heath's shoulders, rolling his hips as he pounded the younger man. Adam looked up, and hazel eyes met blue. "Love you, Adam," Jay mouthed. He had this power to make each of them feel special and individually loved, even when he was buried balls-deep in the other one's ass. Adam lifted his face to his master, who leaned down and laid a sweet kiss on those pink, pouty lips.

"Please... please... need... gonna die..!" Heath tensed and Jay leaned back with a grunt. That hot hole was clamped so tight, choking his plunging cock, and Jay blinked hard, shaking the sweat from his eyes.

"Ahhyeah... shit..." Jay cursed through his teeth, and nodded to Adam. A wicked grin crossed his kitten's face as he removed the ring that bound the redhead's dick. "Fuck... want us to make you cum, dirty little fox? Cum all over Adam's hand while he touches you... uhm, that's it, squeeze my dick... fuck!" Jay groaned as Heath shuddered beneath him, arching as Adam's long fingers jerked on his pulsing cock.

"There... there... right like that, oh god oh... ohhhh..." Heath's moans were muffled in Adam's neck as he came, feeling Jay's hot seed filling him, fingers digging into his hips. His own nails left red lines on Adam's skin before he collapsed into the tall man's arms. Jay laid a final slap on one ass cheek and he pulled out, smiling when he saw his cum dribbling from that ravaged, grasping opening.

"I think we need a bath," Adam cooed, sifting his fingers through strands of red, looking at the strings of white covering his other hand. He took a lick just as Jay did the same, their tongues meeting around his finger and sharing their third's taste.

"Yes, bath," Jay agreed with a smack of his lips. "Since we're going out and all."

"So I heard," Adam said.

"That okay with you?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, we haven't seen Chris in a while," his kitten replied, pecking Jay's lips. "Now go draw a nice hot bath I can drag Raggedy Ann into," he said, indicating the boneless redhead still panting in his arms. Jay giggled and kissed Heath's forehead, earning a happy murmur from his vixen, then went to start the water.


End file.
